


Locker Room Kiss

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, I left this site for just a few months and already I've forgotten how to tag, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Kaito didn't mean to confess to his crush while just standing after school in the locker room, but you know, he wasn't exactly displeased with what happened afterward.





	Locker Room Kiss

Kaito knew exactly what he was doing. He was holding and kissing his biggest rival, Kokichi Ouma, after school and pushing him against a locker.

Alright, maybe this wasn't _planned,_ per say, but Kaito still knew exactly what he was doing.

Right now, Kaito was leaning down to the short gremlin's height - he had pulled Kaito down into the kiss, that bastard - and doing his best to comfortably hold Kokichi even while Kokichi's back was against a locker door which, if you weren't aware, is not the most comfortable surface to be pressing your back against. Kaito pulled back a bit, just enough so that Kokichi could move forward and so that Kaito could put an arm around Kokichi's back.

Now, Kaito wasn't going to claim he was an expert kisser. But it... Felt a bit different than Kaito had expected it to. Maybe that was because Kokichi was the one leading the kiss, despite originally being pushed back by Kaito. Or maybe it was the way Kaito could taste the chapstick on Kokichi's lips, a peppermint flavor he didn't expect.

Or maybe he was still feeling the rush from having Kokichi like him back. That blurting out of a confession that he did a few minutes ago wasn't his proudest moment, but he _had_ wanted to get it over with. He was a hero, after all! A hero could do something as simple as as a love confession, trust him!

Kaito just... Hadn't expected to confess in a locker room. That's all. Kaito definitely wasn't feeling like he was going to fall over from shock and joy, definitely not.

... Kokichi's soft lips and Kaito's trembling arms weren't helping his case.

Kokichi was the one to fully pull away, and Kaito was left dazed for a moment while they stared at each other. They panted, looking into each other's eyes as Kokichi held onto his shirt where he'd grabbed him and Kaito kept his hands around the other's waist.

Kokichi's gaze was mostly blank. This would have worried Kaito, but he could see something in that purple gaze for once. It wasn't calculating this time - or at least, not _coldly_ calculating - and Kaito knew that Kokichi was probably feeling the same rush he was.

Kokichi released his shirt but kept his hand on Kaito's chest.

"You know, darling~..." Kokichi purred slowly, eyes narrowing and classic smirk returning, "you should be proud of yourself for stealing my heart..."

Kaito hadn't moved or straightened up, mostly because Kokichi hadn't either. He slowly withdrew his arms, however, and Kokichi's smirk turned into more of a classic blank look than the warm blank look he'd had less than a minute ago.

... Was Kokichi going to kiss him agai -

"WELP, anyways!" Kokichi suddenly shouted, and Kaito threw himself backwards, tripped over a locker bench and, after a minute where Kaito wiped away the tears that had sprung up out of reflex, found Kokichi leaning over him with a shit-eating grin - and the warmth in his gaze was back.

"You're gonna meet me tonight at seven, riiight? Go to the ice cream place at the mall, babe!" Kokichi demanded in a rush, winking at Kaito before running away and leaving Kaito lying in a heap.

Kaito blinked.

Then he snorted, the only other sound besides the swinging door Kokichi had run out of.

"Wow. You're really still running, huh?"

Kaito chuckled inwardly as he got up, fixing his jacket and glancing at the door where Kokichi ran out.

"Don't worry, Kokichi!" he called loudly, even though he knew Kokichi was probably halfway down the hall by now. "I'll get you to see you don't have to run everytime you show affection to any of us!"

There was no response, of course, but Kaito didn't mind it. Even if Kokichi wasn't here to lie about it, Kaito knew just from observing the rat for a while that he didn't like to admit he cared about anyone.

... Huh, that made their kiss a little more special, now that he thought about it.

Kaito grinned to himself, mentally patting himself on the back for a confession well done and pulling out his phone to set a reminder for seven.

Ice cream, huh?

He hoped Kokichi wouldn't mind dinner, too.

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly midnight and I have a diorama due tomorrow. I shall accept my fate because at least I wrote my first oneshot for a couple months. Hey, that's gotta count for something, right?


End file.
